


The Secret To A Perfect Gingerbread House

by MissMcCarthy



Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gingerbread House, Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMcCarthy/pseuds/MissMcCarthy
Summary: When Scott asked you to come over at 8pm on a Friday night, you definitely weren’t expecting to end up making gingerbread houses with him and Cassie.
Relationships: Scott Lang/Reader, scott Lang x reader
Series: 12 Days Of 2019 Christmas [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570096
Kudos: 28





	The Secret To A Perfect Gingerbread House

The secret to the perfect gingerbread house isn’t in the icing used to hold it together, the candy decorations, or even the delicious gingerbread itself. No, the secret is quite a bit simpler than that. It’s all about the company, the smiles and laughs you share when it falls apart despite your best efforts, the playful debates over which candy should go where. 

For a lot of women, finding out there boyfriend had called them over at 8pm on a Friday night to build a Gingerbread house with him and his daughter might be a nightmare. To you though, it was a dream come true. Sure it hadn’t been what you’d been expecting, but it was so much better. 

Cassie had been ecstatic when you’d showed up and had immediately wrapped you up in a tight hug. Ever since you’d started dating Scott last year, you’d become extremely close to her. It wasn’t long before you were joining Cassie and her mom on Girl’s Days, and Maggie loved to joke that if you two ever broke up, she was keeping you. 

It wasn’t long after you arrived that you were seated at the kitchen table with her and Scott strategizing the best way to build your Gingerbread village. Scott had decided to buy 3 different Gingerbread house kits at the store and although you’d originally teased him, you couldn’t deny that you were secretly pleased with the idea of you guys having your own Gingerbread Village. 

Trying to get the gingerbread houses to stand on their own had been a bigger challenge than either you or Scott had anticipated. When you’d tried to warn him it might be difficult, he’d smirked and said that if anyone could handle putting up a tiny house, it was him. He was wrong. It had taken all three of you, and whatever heavy objects you could find in the kitchen (glasses of water, bowls, whatever other random things you guys could snag) to prop the house pieces up and together until they dried. 

While the homes were drying you’d taught Cassie how to make your grandfather’s secret recipe for hot cocoa. It wasn’t a difficult recipe to make, but the secret that made it so good was the little splash of cinnamon, just enough for the flavor to dance across your tongues as you enjoyed it. By the time the cocoa was done, the homes were cemented together and you all returned to your seats. 

While you and Cassie were busy making the drinks, Scott had been busy gathering what seemed like an entire convenience store’s stock of candy. Gumdrops, gummy bears, m&m’s, any candy you could dream of sat in bowls around the table and you couldn’t help but chuckle as you thought about the sugar high Cassie would have later if Scott didn’t keep an eye on her. 

Over the next hour, frosting and candy were passed back and forth. Sometimes the candy was nicely passed, sometimes pieces were thrown, only to disappear into the unknown where the ants would surely find and enjoy them later. You and Cassie had finished yours first, and you shot her a playful smirk, handing her the bowl of skittles while you grabbed the Peach Rings. Scott was too busy ‘perfecting’ his home to realize what was going on until you both began pelting him. It had quickly become a full-on food war, only stopping when you had all run out of candy. 

At some point during the cleanup, Cassie had fallen asleep on the couch and you couldn’t help but smile at the peacefully sleeping girl. You and Scott worked quietly to clean, neither of you wanting to wake her. Eventually, the candy was picked up and the Gingerbread houses were left sitting proudly on the kitchen table for you all to enjoy the next day.

Scott caught your eye, holding a finger to his lips and motioned for you to follow him as he stepped out onto the front porch. The door quietly clicked shut behind you, and a soft sigh escaped your lips as the cool air enveloped you, a sharp contrast from the heat inside the home.

You smiled softly at Scott as his arms pulled you against him. The warmth of his embrace and the scent of his cologne wrapped around you as you snuggled into him further. For a long moment, neither of you spoke.

“Thanks, [Y/N]” Scott pressed a chaste kiss to your forehead.

“For what?” your eyebrows furrowed as you leaned back to look at him curiously.

“For being here tonight. I know this probably wasn’t what you were expecting tonight” His voice was soft, and it took you a moment to realize he sounded unsure. 

“Babe, this was perfect. Seriously. Cassie’s great, I’ll build gingerbread houses with her any time” you smiled softly, burrowing back into his embrace.

“I’m glad my girls get along - wait.” he paused, thinking back over what you’d said, “What about me? Would you build a gingerbread house with me again? I’ll have you know mine is perfect! It’s even got gumdrop security cameras!”

A sharp bark of laughter escaped your lips before you remembered the time, and you buried your face in Scott’s shoulder as you finished chuckling, not wanting to draw attention to yourselves so late at night. Scott’s reaction combined with the sugar high had left you a giggling mess, and you only settled down when he leaned down, lips brushing your ear as he asked again, “What about me?”

“Scott, I always want to build gingerbread houses with you. Or watch movies. Or even get into fights with Steve. So long as you’re there, I’m in” you admitted, eyes locked onto his, the previous giggles long gone.

“Well that’s good or this was going to be very awkward.” He grinned, pulling a gift out from his back pocket and handing it to you. It was a small but simple box, something like you’d put a gift card in. Judging from the wrapping job, it was clearly something he’d done himself.

You quickly pulled off the paper and slid the lid off the cardboard box, freezing at what lay nestled on the foam inside. A small silver key stared up at you and your eyes flashed to meet Scott’s nervous smile.

“Will you move in with me, [Y/N]? I love you, and I’d love to share my life and space with you” Scott’s nerves began to get the best of him and he was bouncing up and down slightly at you thought. 

“Scott…” you paused for a moment before continuing, “I’d love nothing more.”

He leaned down, his lips capturing yours as he pulled you tight against him. The kiss was fast, passionate, and hands began to wander. Mumbled “I love you”s slipped through, and his hands began to find their way under your shirt, slowing riding up your sides. 

The click of the front door opening drew you both back to your senses and you jumped apart like two horny fifteen-year-olds being caught by your parents. Cassie grinned up at you, grabbing your hand in hers as she pulled you back inside. It was clear she’d heard enough of the conversation, and she told you all about the things that the two of you could now do since you were moving in - including some really good prank ideas for Scott.

As you sat on the couch, listening to Cassie help you plot against her father while he sat on the couch next to you, you knew there was nowhere else you’d rather be. This was turning out to be the best Christmas ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know it’s technically a few minutes past midnight but it’s still fine if I was on the west coast so I’m counting it as I didn’t miss a day. This isn’t my favorite one I’ve written, and I feel like I kinda short changed Scott so he’ll definitely be getting a better written one shot once the holidays are over and I have time again!


End file.
